


His Hidden Talent

by yerevasunclair1965



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lord and Lady of Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerevasunclair1965/pseuds/yerevasunclair1965
Summary: Catelyn discovers a hidden talent of Ned's
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Ned Stark, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: Game of Thrones





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU wherein Ned has something special in him other than being a brave lord and a good father to his children :))  
> All characters are owned by GRRM :))

Catelyn Stark walks along the halls on the way to Ned’s solar. He had told her to search him there if ever she needs to talk to him of any matter but sadly she sees an empty solar. She decides to wait for him here, as she feels exhausted after disseminating and assigning tasks at the kitchens, checking how her four children fared in their lessons then walking longer distances while carrying the weight of their baby inside her. 

She sits on his chair, separating the read and unread letters on his table. She opens the drawers one by one and a leather notebook is set atop the books. Her curiosity invites her to take them into her hands and open it. She knows every book and every sheet of paper in Ned’s solar yet she has never seen this one before. 

She unties the strings that locked it and was surprised to see drawings. Mostly of her. Images of her sleeping, bathing in hot pools and feeding or carrying the babies in her arms. She starts to laugh to herself when she descried drawings and short descriptions of their children growing up, beginning to crawl, then walk, run and play. She was astonished how detailed he captured the first time Robb picked a sword or a bow and arrow, the first time Sansa learned how to dance and Arya chasing Bran in the mud. 

But what struck her the most was the two images of their wedding, the left page with the both of them facing each other as they recited their vows and the right page with Ned putting the direwolf cloak on her shoulders. The memory of the event was perceived an only hope for victory. Little did she know that she was lucky to have that wedding, a hope of lifetime happiness with her Ned. 

“My lady?” Ned calls her attention as he enters the solar.

“My lord! Oh, forgive me.. i shouldn’t have touched this, i mean i was waiting for you...i didn’t intend to..” Catelyn closes the notebook and hurriedly puts it back to where she found it. 

“It’s all right my love. I’m not angry at you. Did you just cry?” Ned says with concern

“I didn’t know you were good at drawing, Ned. I’ve just discovered how much you cherish our memories through the drawings and i’m deeply touched. They’re all wonderful. You’re very talented, love.” She blushes to hear him chuckle at her compliment.

“Yes, a talent i had abandoned so long ago. These past few days i’ve been doing them again as it helps me calm my mind,” he casts that wolfish smile but then the awareness of his other nude drawings of her struck him, “Oh no, my lady, I don’t mean any insult with drawings of you naked in the pools or...I’m very very sorry...”

“No! no.. you have nothing to apologize for. Like i said, i love all of it.” She reddens at the reminiscence of her graceful, statue-like poses and the state of her undress brought into art which caused her desire for him to surge at the moment. She walks past the table to stand closer to him, her hands rubbing along the sides of his muscular shoulders. 

“Just keep doing what you love, Ned.” Catelyn tells him as she brings her hands to his cheeks.

He laughs at her again and this time she pulls his head to kiss him deeply. For what seemed like few minutes, she breaks the kiss then and continues,

“It always warms my heart to know more about you each day. Especially unearthing this hidden gift of yours.” 

“And I thank the gods i’m also good at warming my lady’s heart” Ned speaks with pride.


	2. Your Flame In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned washes Cat’s hair for the first time and Cat makes another favor from Ned

Ned Stark stands quietly and still, observing Robb and Jon in the yard playing with their wooden swords. A laugh almost escapes from him as he watches 4 year old Bran, wrestling about with another boy of his age, a son of one of their blacksmiths. Both Jon and Robb glimpse up and start to become more conscious of Ned’s presence. So their strategies at swordplay changes, all to impress Ned and catch sight of his expression transforming from stern to well-pleased. The boys still do not see it from him though, as Ned intently thinks first of his wife. 

He kept yearning for her comfort and of many means to receive it. He concluded of something unprecedented, of bathing her. She usually did at this time of the day while he was out of her chambers, immersing himself into various proceedings in the castle. 

_What would it be like to wash that fiery hair just by myself? To scrub her skin so gently, press her aching shoulders or arms and cleanse away all of her tiredness? ___

__His urges continued to pester within the furrows of his mind until he decided to go where he truly desired. An interruption meets him, Sansa and Arya running to ask his permission to bake lemon cakes and puddings with the scullery maids who were good at making tasteful ones. He swooped them up into his arms, knowing that soon enough his girls would be too tall and heavy to be carried. Sansa and Arya chortled with the amusement of how strong their Father was and how easily he agreed to anything they asked of him._ _

__“Just have fun and don’t get into trouble, little ladies.” he told them as he put them down when they arrived at the kitchen._ _

__“And don’t tell Mother!” both girls whispered together to him with tiny hands surrounding their lips._ _

__“Alright, I promise.” he pressed a kiss to their cheeks before leaving._ _

__He avoided crowded paths on the way to her chambers and was able to reach her door undisturbed. He had entered after knocking and discovered Catelyn in her bathtub with two of Catelyn’s personal chambermaids tapping water into the tub, and over her naked body._ _

_I should be the one pouring that water over her._

____After they filled the tub, Catelyn requested her two maids to let her bathe all by herself and were allowed to leave. Perhaps he should as well, since he would not be welcomed. After all these years, with 4 children and a 5th one coming, he remained the shy wolf. Never knowing how to ask, as his self-perception of not being worthy to possess what he sought for, persisted on and on._ _ _ _

____He did not know what to say and so he slowly took off every piece of his clothing as Catelyn contemplated adventurously._ _ _ _

____“May i join you, my lady?” he asks her, polite and bold in nakedness._ _ _ _

____“If the water’s temperature will soothe you enough, then you may come in the tub with me, Ned” Catelyn tilts her head but resumes to rise up elegantly as he begins to step in. They stood facing each other, about to bump, as she smiled while he gazed at drops of water dripping from neck to down. The water was slightly colder than he ever expected her of tolerating and there was no wave of tremble from her body that was evident. Able to read him, Catelyn steps in front of him and both adjusted to their places as they sat on the tub._ _ _ _

____He takes the sponge and began cleaning her softly. Images of their previously lovemakings rushed fast into his mind, those traces of physical contact similar to this present happenings. Even lost in his own daydreams, he was still able to listen and comply to her instructions, where else to wipe in her arms or rub with a bit more pressure on her back. He still heard her when she told him she would be the one to bathe him next._ _ _ _

____“Every artist i’ve seen had their models posed in front of them. How could you do the drawing perfectly without the inspiration before your eyes?” Catelyn twists her body to face her husband as Ned stopped washing and set aside the sponge down for the meantime._ _ _ _

____Ned was dazed at her interest of his newly recognized talent and at her confidence to refer to herself as his inspiration, which isn’t false and would never become untrue._ _ _ _

____“It only takes imagination, my lady.” And of touch._ _ _ _

_Every brush of my fingers and grasp of my palms on every curve of your face and body is carved on my mind. And when i hold my pencil, i only need reflect upon it with clarity. I let it guide me like a light to draft it on the paper, to be produced pure and proportionate. You have blazed and built up your flames inside me, Cat. That’s how you influence me in everything that i do and create. ___

______He poured water over her fiery hair, seizing the glory of it. She realigns her body to extend her head, humming in content as he massages her scalp and strokes every single strand with his whole hands. She scoots herself backward so that in a little while, she’ll be able to lean her back on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm, You have such an extensive brilliance at imagination, my love. The next time you attempt to do your sketching, you better not sneak in, do so while i sleep or at any other moment entirely without my awareness. I’d love to watch you draw me, Ned” She said those words almost as if it was a command but was conveyed softly all the same._ _ _ _ _ _

______His lady Catelyn turns her head to her side, where his face was now burying and kissing the point where her neck and shoulder meet. She moves to close the shortest gap in between them. His hands, now empty and lively, swam under the water to grasp at one breast and rub at her enlarged belly in a circular motion. Already near her 6th month of pregnancy, she had jumped when she felt their baby kick. Ned was surprised too that he thought to remind himself more often to be more cautious in handling her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“As you say so, my lady” he chuckles, low and deep in her ear, as he imitates her usual phrase._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments!! I appreciate them all!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Draw or paint me, Ned.” she said as she was writing some sweet nothings on his broad chest with a finger. 

“Right now?” he retracted his chin to look at her, as he was solving what she was inscribing on his chest concomitantly. 

“Yes! we have an hour and a half left before we begin with our duties. And you promised me.” she slithered closer to his face so she could peck him to afford her request. But Ned arrantly snogged her for quite a duration. 

“I ought to drive my sword into your sheath, but i have the goodness not to deny you of your wishes.” he panted as they broke off. He could see that Catelyn was tempted as well to get her way with him, but she only swept his whiskers. 

“So what are you waiting for? Go get your sketchbook.” she rolled off him then, so he can turn over to retrieve it from the drawer beside their bed. 

Catelyn adjusted the furs down to her waist to expose her upper trunk. She rotated her lower trunk and limbs to loll on her right side facing him. She crossed a leg ahead of the other and twisted her flank, then pressed her upper torso on the mattress. She subsequently flipped her hair to spread it above her head and crossed her arms. 

Ned laid his pencil and sketchpad in front of him, lying on his left and propping himself on one elbow. Catelyn finally settled her cheekbone on her knuckle with a sultry stare and facial expression. 

Ned commenced his drawing and Catelyn gingerly observed how he executed a meticulous delineation or the shading of her contours and indentations from vertex to pelvis.

She altered her position modestly, as she was getting numb to some extent as he continued to elongate the depiction to her covered bum. When the landscape illustration was attained, Ned showed it to her and she gasped in wonderment. 

“How divine!” she exclaimed as she brushed her fingers on the pad. Ned let out a sonorous chuckle, delighted with how he is thrilling her today. 

“What if we put this on a frame, Ned? We could hang it around here somewhere…what about that side? Above our wide cabinet? We can arrange it in the middle between the ornaments.” Catelyn propounded.

“You mean to display an amorous image of yourself for others to see?” he snarled in jealousy, startling her in a shred. Catelyn abruptly realised that their room was welcome to their children and selected visitors.

“Oh, forgive me for being foolish….what I truthfully mean is..”

“That I appropriately draw another portrait, one that is pruned to the collar and encased in a round frame.” He intervened, as he rued snapping at her and so he rectified not to dismiss her proposal utterly.

“And, that you should also create a discrete one for yourself, so we can dangle yours and mine on that boundary of the wall.” Catelyn continued. 

“Yes?” they uttered at the same time which caused her to giggle.

“Aye, my lady.” Ned agreed. 

—————————————————————————

They bathed and put on their clothes after their artistic entertainment and managed their parental and liege responsibilities. Catelyn was set to fill in manpower vacancies, sustain financial logs and assess Arya’s lag in womanly arts while he would encounter some obstacles that was supposedly deemed to have been rid to ever recur. When sunset came near, Ned retired to the godswood to meditate after dispensing his justice to suppress arising crimes and disputes that were occurring in Winter town. As he strolled in there, he found patches of heathers and baby’s breath. The godswood was a dreadful and eerie place, yet it still did have a scant of light and blossoms. The scantiness ordinarily thrived in the spring. He picked them after his devotions, so he could offer them to his wife. 

He searched for her in the castle, to her accustomed landmarks but did not find her. He checked on the children, who, having finished their lessons, were now participating into clapping and board games. He peeked, deciding not to disturb them so he can hurry to his wife. When he reached and entered their chamber, he saw Catelyn grooming herself. 

“My lady, I have some flowers for you…” he grinned, stretching out his arm to bring the bouquet to her. 

“Oh, thank yo—“ she sneezed. 

“Cat? You’re allergic to flowers?” he stepped back when she sneezed and quizzed, “But I gave you flowers a hundred times and you never sneezed at them…how are you so sensitive to them nowadays?”

“I, I.. *sneeze*.. am not allergic to all of it, *sneeze* just to some other kinds..*sneeze*”

He panicked and dashed out of the chamber to throw the flowers somewhere far. He ran back to inside, worried and not knowing what to do with her sneezing. 

When he saw her, she was sniffling and itching this time, scratching her wrist and forearms. 

“Wait here, Cat. I’ll go get Maester Luwin…” 

He left her there again, sprinted and went to Maester Luwin, who then brewed an herbal drink that was known for treating hypersensitivity and carried a pot for Catelyn to blow out the pollens that penetrated her nose. 

It effected on Catelyn instantly and Maester Luwin advised to cleanse their hands and change their clothes as the pollen of the baby’s breath are known to stick to the fabric which would worsen Catelyn’s reaction. 

When Catelyn was relieved, Ned apologised to her and they went down to the hall for their dinner. The children were already there ahead of them and were aghast when they saw their mother with red eyes and nose. 

“Mother! You look like a swelling tomato!” Arya yelled, as Bran and Rickon stared at her with bafflement. 

“Why, what happened, lady mother?” Sansa queried next.

“The fault is mine, my little ladies. I brought flowers that your poor mother is susceptible to.” Ned chimed in. 

“Your father doesn’t know I am allergic to baby’s breath, my loves. And I did not inform him of that.” Catelyn snuffled faintly as Arya was now teasing and tickling Bran and Rickon. 

“Are you all right, mother?” Robb asked as he pulled out the lady’s seat to let her mother sit. 

“I am fine, Robb. Maester Luwin has given me a tonic.” 

“Why would baby’s breath make you sneeze, while other flowers do not?” Arya inquired as Ned took his seat.

“It must be that baby’s breath is very abundant with pollen compared to the others, Arya.” Catelyn answered. Rickon was now stabbing the belly of a meat with a fork, which annoyed Bran and caused Bran to warn him before either she or Ned get angry. 

“But why am I..” 

“Arya just shut up, will you?” Sansa reproached. 

“Arya just shut up, will you?” Arya made a face while mimicking her. 

“Mother…” Sansa was about to protest.

“Children, let us now be still and ingest our food. I’m sure you would want your stomachs to be filled, instead of passing out from its emptiness.” Ned said in his Lord of Winterfell voice that evoked ideal obedience in his children. All kept their silence and responded primly only when urged to report.

That night, when they reposed after kissing the children good night, an idea came to Ned out of the blue. Aside from bestowing striking sketches, he thought of a flower that would never wither or harm, a ring in the shape of it. The pattern was forming in his mind, as Catelyn slept on, furled like a lazy feline against him. The configuration of the idea streaked and glistered like a meteor or a constellation in his wits. Its intricate design would be a winter white pansy, its petals made of shell beads, with a nickel gold plating and its small leaves made of diamonds. 

_It would make her so happy, a bloom on her hand that will shine and live forever. ___

Ned gave in to slumber, as his mind had cleared itself as it was content and composed with everything he would give her, overflowing and unremitting. 

—————————————————— 

The next day, he sought for a goldsmith in secret and gave him the parchment containing the design. 

“Why, milord, this is very revolutionary! You yourself designed this for your lady?”

“Aye, I did.”

“Is it for her name day, or some other special day?”

“No. It’s not a gift for a special occasion. I just fancied to give her a flower ring since I can no longer give her authentic flowers. Unfortunately, my lady wife has become very allergic to flowers these days.”

“Oh, my...how very thoughtful of you milord..no doubt your lady wife will be most pleased. I assure you, I will get this done right away!” he expressed mirthfully.

Ned bid the goldsmith farewell and the goldsmith commended him again, as he was still in awe of his creativity, telling Ned he’s never made such sparkler and he vowed that he would meet his lord’s expectations. 

In a month, he claimed both the ring and frames for the portraits and handsomely rewarded the goldsmith and craftsman for their service. 

He went to his solar, bearing them in a bundled wool. He pulled out the formal portraits of him and his lady. He inspected his self-portrait, which posed a great, fresh challenge to him. He had to gaze at the mirror for about two hours for two consecutive days and inculcated himself with patience to fulfil it realistically. It took him four trials, before he was settled that he got it perfectly. 

He trimmed the papers neatly and encased them in the frames that were made from bronze, fashioned with the sigil of a direwolf head on its centre base. It fitted and appeared just right. He contemplated on them until a knock came. 

“Come in..” he urged. 

“My lord…” 

“Cat…is something amiss?” 

“No. I just wanted to see you. I’ve barely seen you, today. How was your visit to Winter town?” 

“It went just well. We’ve caught the band of thieves who are to be taken by a few men from the Night’s Watch with them on the morrow.” 

“I see you have framed it.” Catelyn walked toward him and took them in her hands, “Its exquisite….” she expressed softly. 

“I have something else, alongside that.” he turned to his table and grabbed the ring that was linked with a silver chain. He unlocked the chain, took the ring and slid it on her middle finger which made Catelyn cry. 

“I do not know what to say…” she snivelled. Ned was pleased as he saw that he did correctly instruct the goldsmith with the precise size of her finger. 

“There’s nothing to say, Cat…Only that I’ve chosen this, for I do not want to pull out flowers from the gardens or forests just to make you sneeze.” 

Catelyn laughed melodiously. 

“You have come to the extent of giving me a metal flower, as a replacement for the real ones, because my sneezing frightens you?” 

“It distressed me, as it was my first to come across someone with an allergy and I have no confident knowledge of how to alleviate it. Hence, I guarantee you that it shall not be repeated.” 

“Oh by the gods….You’re unbelievable, Ned.” she murmured mesmerisingly, “after all these years that we’ve been married, the softness of your heart never fails to catch me off guard.” 

“I’d give you everything and anything, Cat. All to sustain your happiness.” 

“While I am beholden of your material gifts,” Catelyn says, freeing her hands from enfoldment to cup his jaw, “Nothing can ever compare to you and our children’s existence, my love.” 

At that statement, Ned embraced and kissed her. He is gruntled that his desire to make his Catelyn happy wholly unveiled this renounced, hidden talent. It is an unforeseen outcome of their love, which impels him to promise never to shroud the gleams of his flair from the world again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! <3


End file.
